Your Guardian Angel
by RawritsHappy
Summary: *Sequel to You Were There For Me! ------ Summary Coming Soon!
1. Impossible Meeting

**Yuna's POV**

I ran into town, being chased by a small girl and her dog. I laughed as I ran up the hill toward the temple. Tidus, Wakka, and Lulu looked on, smiling. Baby Vidina sat on the ground at their feet. He could walk now and has begun to talk. His first word wasn't Daddy or Momma, it was Yuna. Well it sounded more like Wuna. I ran up to the top of the hill and turned to the girl.

"I'm sorry, but I have to stop now."

"Okay, Lady Yuna, thank you for playing!" She said, bowing in respect.

"Maybe tomorrow we will do it again." I said heading toward Wakka's hut.

"Tired?" Tidus asked, picking up Vidina from the ground.

"Yea, kinda." I said smiling at the little red headed toddler.

"Yunie!!" I heard her yell from the village entrance.

I looked and saw Rikku waving at me, in her hand a bottle that seemed to have something in it. I ran toward my cousin, eager to know what she had in her hand.

"Yea, Rikku?" I asked looking straight at her hand.

"I found this on the beach a little while ago. I thought I would bring it to you, since it has your name on it."

I grabbed the letter from her awaiting hand. Then looked at her, "Coming for your weekly visit?" I said popping the cork out of the bottle's top.

"You know it!" She said smiling then looking down at the letter.

_Yuna,_

_ I don't know if this will even reach you. Lately, I have been thinking about the time we spent together last year. It's been to long without seeing your smiling face. I just wanted to send you this, to let you know, you're not a whole world away from me. I am always near you. I hope you are happy and that you found...Tidus. Marlene said hello also. Tifa said thank you. And all the others miss you as well. _

_ Goodbye,_

_ Cloud._

"Who's Cloud?" Rikku asked looking at me.

"Someone….. dear." I said rolling up the letter quickly.

"Mmmhmmm?" Rikku asked, knowing all well there was more to tell.

"Look, Rikku, I need the airship." I said looking at her with pleading mismatched eyes.

"Who's Cloud!?" She yelled louder stomping her feet in her usual childish way.

"Shhh!"

"Who is Cloud?" I heard Tidus asked from behind.

"Tidus…"

"Who is he?" He asked, sounding upset yet very mad.

"When I disappeared, He helped me."

"What all happened between you two?"

"Nothing, I swear." I lied.

"Yuna, you need to work on your lying." Lulu said.

"Lulu!" I complained.

"Don't be lying to us!" Wakka said.

"Wuna!" Vidina cried reaching out to me. I tucked the letter into my bag that hung to my side and grabbed the 2 year old.

"Let's go to the hut." I said quietly tucking Vidina's face into my neck, with my hand on the back of his head.

We walked into Lulu and Wakka's hut and they all sat on the couch, except for Tidus and I.

"I disappeared after we lost to Vegnagun. I got sucked into Cloud's world by Lenne trying to protect me from Shuyin. " I paused to look at Tidus's face, but he was looking at the ground and not me. "Cloud… found me in a flower bed in an old church. I was asleep for weeks but he watched me to make sure I was alive and okay. He made sure made sure no one touched me. When I woke up, he was there. He took me back to his friends bar where he let me stay. Soon, He gathered information as to why I was there…" I continued to tell them what all happened, but leaving out all the parts that only involved the both of us.

"So nothing happened between the two of you?" Tidus asked again.

"No. Nothing happened." Why couldn't he just believe my horrible lie and forget about Cloud?

Tidus shook his head and left the hut. I took the now sleeping Vidina and laid him down onto his mother's lap and ran after Tidus.

By the time I had gotten out of the hut he was already on his way out of town. I followed him toward the beach, a place we came often.

"Tidus wait!" I yelled as we reached the beach. He didn't answer I ran up beside him and saw what he was staring at. A man was lying on the beach, unconscious and not moving.

I ran over to where the man laid. When I got closer, I could see who it was. I couldn't believe my eyes. It had to be impossible. It just couldn't be real.

"Tidus! Go get Wakka!" I yelled to him. He just shook his head and started running back to the village.

"Oh Cloud." I said laying my head down onto his abdomen.

**- - - - - **

**Well, after getting a request for a Sequal I decided to do it. I know this was fast but hey. I still have a lot to write and plan!**

**Well I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review it would mean a lot!**

**~Roxas**


	2. Cloud

**Cloud's POV**

A white room, no windows, doors, nothing. A room of nothingness.

"Where…am I?" I asked myself. I looked around. I saw a girl standing a few feet away. "Tifa?" She shook her head, "Aerith?" I asked quietly.

"Cloud, spend your time here wisely." She said smiling.

"What do you mean? Where am I? What are you doing?"

Aerith smiled, "It will become clear soon enough. Good luck, Cloud." She said turning around and leaving.

"Wait!" I called reaching out for her.

A slight sob woke me from my comatose state. I blinked a few times, realizing I was lying on a beach, someone lying on my stomach. I looked, still slightly disoriented.

"How is this possible!?" She asked herself, sobbing. Were they tears of sadness or joy?

"Y—Yuna?" I choked out, unsure if it was even her. A girl I hadn't seen in a year. Also I wrote that letter, a letter I wasn't sure would ever leave the Forgotten City Lake.

"Cloud!" She yelled pulling herself up from my body.

"What's going on?" I asked, trying to lean up. She didn't fight and tell me to stay down.

"You were just… here. " She paused; her green and blue eyes were wet with tears. I lifted my hand and gently wiped the tears from her cheek. "I—I got your letter." She said grabbing my hand. "I didn't think I would ever see you again! What are you doing here?!"

"I don't know myself." I paused for a moment, looking around the sunny beach. This was Yuna's world. And my letter reached her. "You got it?"

She nodded, lowering my hand, still being held, down onto her lap. "Just a little bit ago, Rikku, my cousin, found it here, on the beach. How did you get it here? I thought—I thought you lived a whole world away!"

"I put it in the Forgotten City's lake. And I guess… our worlds are more connected then we thought." I said, giving off a small grin. It was… out of character for me, to smile or even laugh. But getting to see her, feel her touch, was just surreal and I couldn't help but allow my feelings to show.

"Oh." She gasped looking up; I turned to see a group of people running this way. Yuna stood, again still holding onto my gloved hand, and looked at me. "Well?" She asked, helping me up from the sand.

"Looks like he's okay, ya?" A red headed man said looking at me.

"We still need to make sure he isn't sick or anything." A black haired woman said, she was holding a baby that looked like the red headed man.

"Wuna!" The child called reaching toward Yuna. She smiled and took the toddler from, what I guessed was, his mother.

"Everyone, this is Cloud."

Everyone nodded.

"Cloud this is Wakka and Lulu, my family, and this here," She said brushing the toddler's hair with her hand, "Is Vidina, their son."

Vidina looked at me and turned his face into Yuna's hair.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa!!" A spunky blonde called from the group. She pushed her way through coming to the front. She was wearing a bikini top and a small skirt. She already reminded me of Yuffie. "So this is Cloud!? Wow, Yunie." She said looking at me up and down. "Nice to meetcha! Name's Rikku! Yuna's cousin!" Rikku smiled a bright large smile and her dimples showed. I noticed her eyes were swirled unlike Yuna's, Vidina's, or Lulu and Wakka's.

"Yuna." A man called pushing his own way through. "Is he alright?" He asked her. His words had an angry tone behind them.

"He's fine, I think…" She said looking at me.

"I'm fine." I said nodding.

"Tidus." He stated his name, giving a slight nod. So this was Tidus, the man Yuna was looking for. The man that was only a dream. I could tell he already didn't like me. If he and Yuna were a 'couple' I am guessing he doesn't know what happened between us, so I don't think I am going to mention it or do anything. If he knew, he wouldn't be here beside her in this 'manor.'

"Well, either way, let's get you to the village to make sure." Lulu said turning back toward the direction she and the others had come.

"You're so persistent, Lulu!" Yuna cried, giggling at the end.

"Come 'on!" Rikku called grabbing my hand and pulling me as hard as she could toward the entrance to the beach. "Ughhhh, you're heavy!" She said still pulling. I allowed myself to laugh at her attempt.

"Holy Chocobo!" She yelled looking at my back. Rikku ran around me and looked at my sword. "This thing is massive! Do you fight with this?" She asked reaching for the hilt.

"Yea I do." I said not looking at her. I reached around with my own hand and pulling it out of its sheath. I stabbed it into the disturbed sand beneath my feet.

"Whoa." Rikku exclaimed looking at it. "Can I pick it up?"

I shrugged not caring, but I doubted she, a scrawny teen, could pick up such a large sword. A sword that I was only able to fight with because of Mako energy. But to my surprise she managed to get it out of the sand and Rikku got herself into the position to fight.

"Wow." She said mesmerized.

"Alright, Rikku, you can check Cloud's sword out later, for now, let's just get back to the village." Yuna said handing Vidina off to Tidus.

"Awh, okay." Rikku said handing it back to me. I grabbed it and put it back into its place on my back. Tidus started walking the direction the others had taken, followed by Rikku, then Yuna and I.

"So where exactly am I?" I asked. Now it was my turn to ask all the questions.

"The Island of Besaid, my home." Yuna replied looking out over the ocean.

"You were born and raised here?"

"No, I was born in the city of Bevelle. Though, after my father died, Kimarhi, my guardian, brought me here and raised me. So Yes, I was raised here for most of my life." She said nodding and looking at me.

"Well, I didn't ask for your whole life story," I said jokingly. "But it seems your life is more interesting than mine. " I said with a shrug.

Yuna laughed, "Well, what about you? Were you born and raised in Midgar?" she asked smiling up at me.

I shrugged, giving in and telling her my past, something I never mentioned to anyone, even if it was as short story to tell. "I was born and raised in Nibelheim. I grew up with Tifa." I said finishing, there was really nothing more to tell. I looked around as we walked over a bridge. Waterfalls fell with a crash behind us and from this mountain side you can see the whole village below and even parts of the beach.

"Really? Nibelheim? The place Tifa took me to?" She asked.

I nodded, "Sephiroth destroyed it. Burning it to the ground, all the townspeople with it." I said avoiding her gaze. "Tifa got out of her home, but her father was stuck. My mother died as well…" I muttered.

"I'm sorry." Yuna said, getting quiet.

"Yea… me to." I whispered low enough to where she couldn't hear. The conversation stopped after that.

We walked into the crowded village. People lined up on the sides of a small walkway for us to walk down. I felt a little uncomfortable doing so beside Yuna with everyone watching…

"Now, let's get you checked out." Lulu said waving me into a large blue hut. I looked at Yuna, a little unsure if I should go in. She just nodded laughing and heading over to Tidus and Wakka. I made my way into the hut and sat on a bed like Lulu told me to.

"So where are you from?" She asked, "I mean I know you're from a different world and all…." Her words trailed off as she felt my forehead with her bare hand.

"Midgar." I told her, but I was not going into a lot of detail about my life with her.

"Okay." She paused, "Alright, though I'm not a doctor, I believe you're fine, you can go." She paused, "But if you feel sick, tell Yuna and she will bring you to me."

I nodded and made my way out of the hut. When I walked outside people were walking around, children were playing with their dogs or friends, Yuna and the others were nowhere to be seen.

"They're in my hut." Lulu said walking toward a hut on the right side of the village. I followed, since I had nowhere else to go. Now I was in Yuna's shoes. The way she had felt when she found herself in Aerith's church. Unlike when she awoke in the church, I know someone. I am not as… alone…

**- - - - - - - **

**End Chapter 2! I really hope you guys liked it! **

**I think for a while it will be one chapter Cloud's POV next Yuna's and so on. **

**Thank you ****Superman K**** for your review!! Even though only one person has review it still made me happy to know people are reading!!**

**Please review!!!**

**~Roxas**


	3. Uncovered Lies

**Yuna's POV**

I sat on the couch with Vidina on my lap. The toddler smiled and giggled at me, holding onto my hair tail as well. Tidus and Wakka watched.

"Ya know, Yuna, you're real good with kids." Wakka complimented in his "daddy" way.

Rikku ran in, "Yunie, Cloud and Lulu are coming!" She said smiling and taking the baby from me.

"Uh—Hey!" I complained standing up.

"Hehe!" She giggled handing him off to Wakka, "Here you are 'Daddy'!" She told him.

Wakka took his son as Lulu and Cloud walked in.

"So, are you hurt or anything?" I asked, looking at the quiet Cloud.

"Uh, no I'm fine." He said looking toward the ground.

"Yuna?" Tidus asked from the other side of the hut.

"Yes?"

"Come here." He said walking out side.

"Um, Excuse me." I said rushing out after him.

I wonder what could be wrong with him… He might be troubled that Cloud is here…. But he doesn't know what all happened between us right? I hate to lie… but I have to…

"Yuna, what are you planning to do with him? It's not like he can stay here forever." Tidus said, annoyed.

"I want to show him Spira." I stated simply, "To show him all the different cities. Show him the road…we traveled three years ago…."

"Yuna, should that be something for us alone to remember?"

"But—"

Tidus sighed, "Yuna, tell me the truth…. What all happened while you were with him?"

I had to lie…. I just couldn't bring myself to tell him the truth. The truth would only kill him inside. "Nothing. I watched his adopted children while he went out to help find a way home for me."

"Adopted kids?"

"D—Denzel and Marlene…"

"He raises them alone?"

"No he has help from a friend…. Tifa."

"So he has a girl-friend?" Tidus asked, giving off a small smirk.

"She's not my partner. Just a close friend." Cloud came up behind me. "And nothing happened between Yuna and I. Why can't you believe her and drop the topic?" Cloud asked Tidus, annoyed in every way.

"Tsk, fine." Tidus said heading off toward the outskirts of town.

I turned around to Cloud and looked up at his sad face.

"We can't keep lying." I said in a low voice.

"We can't tell the truth either." He said turning toward the opposite way Tidus had ran off in. I looked both ways and chased after Cloud.

He had sat down on the steps outside of the temple.

"Cloud…. If you want…. Do you want to go see Spira? My world?" I asked, sitting beside him on the steps, watching the village kids and their friends run around playing.

"I guess. I need to know why I'm here anyway…"

"Aerith right?" I guessed.

"How—"

I giggled, "You told me about her…" I paused and looked at him, he was looking away from me, "Did she bring you here? Like Shuyin took me to your world?"

"But I don't even know myself." He sighed and looked at me. With the same sad eyes that I saw while I danced a year ago… his baby blues on the brink of producing tears. I hugged him, like we were back at his home, I just clung to him. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my shoulder. I felt something wet and warm hit my bare shoulders…. His tears…

"Cloud." I whispered, feeling his sorrow. Aerith was the girl he lost. He had blamed himself for her death… and just mentioning her made his heart break even more. "It's okay… I'm here." I said pushing myself closer to him.

"Yuna, I—"He was interrupted.

"Yuna!" Tidus yelled.

I pulled away swiftly and looked at him, "Tidus, I can—"

Cloud looked at him, "She did nothing wrong." He muttered in his usual tone, with no hint of his sadness showing, just his usual uninterested voice.

"Whatever." Tidus said turning and leaving.

"Hey!" I said getting up, but I looked down at Cloud, "I have to tell him." I said shutting my eyes tight and running after Tidus. I couldn't lie anymore… it was eating me away inside….

"Yuna!!" Cloud called after me, I continued to run. Night was on its way, the village empty now. I could hear Cloud's boots stomp against the dirt. I ran outside of the village, aware of Cloud following. I continued to the beach.

I ran onto the dock, seeing him swimming around in the ocean.

"Tidus!" I called as he came up out of the water for some air.

"Go away." He stated grabbing his Blitzball from the water and throwing it in the air. I jumped grabbing the ball and landing in the water with a splash.

"Yuna!" He called panicking. I pulled myself to the surface. Holding the Blitzball against my chest.

"Do you want the truth?" I asked almost ready to cry, yet I kept my composure.

"Even if it kills me." He stated harshly.

I glanced toward the dock; Cloud was barely visible under the moonlight. I took a deep breath and told him, "I never thought it would be possible to love someone else. But Tidus... I love Cloud. When you were gone and I couldn't see my future without you, I was afraid and lost. I didn't know what to do! That's when I found myself in Midgar. Cloud cared for me and I ended up gaining feelings for him, even if I didn't want to. Tidus, I loved you! I really did!! I just…. I just—"

"Enough." He said wiping his face with his hand. "I've heard enough." I saw a glimpse of him swimming toward the dock and getting out. Cloud moved out of his way and Tidus walked by not even looking.

"I'M SORRY!!!!" I screamed as loud as I could, only for it to be drowned out by the water that splashed into me with tremendous force. I lost the grip on the Blitzball and was pulled under into the current.

Fighting against the current I fought to pull myself to the surface….unsuccessfully. I knew there were sharp rocks surrounding the east side of the Island, where the current was flowing. I shut my eyes and hoped I could get to the surface. Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me up out of the freezing rough waters.

"Yuna!" He said holding me, shaking me gently.

I moved my head disoriented, lungs filled with water.

"Hey! Yuna!!" He cried louder. I tried to cough up the water but I just couldn't. I couldn't get a breath, I was drowning… even if I was out of the water, I couldn't breathe.

Cloud pressed his lips to mine and forced air into my water filled lungs. It hurt, but I coughed up water.

I gasped for air as I continued to cough it up.

"C—Cloud." I muttered, taking deep breathes.

"Come 'on." He said lifting me off the dock into his arms. I weakly pulled my arms up around his neck to hold onto him, "Try and breathe slowly but deeply." He said softly. I nodded and did as I was told.

**Cloud's POV**

I carried Yuna back to the village. Her body still and cold. Her breathing finally steadied when we reached the outskirts of the village. Yuna had passed out while I carried her. I brought her into Lulu's hut.

"What happened?!" Lulu asked sternly looking at Yuna in my arms.

"The current took her under when she was in the water." I stated handing her off to Wakka, who took her tenderly over to the couch.

"Why was she in the water in the first place?" Lulu asked, motherly.

"That would be my fault." Tidus said from the kitchen corner.

"What?"

"Yuna jumped in to get me to listen to her. And I guess when I got out that's when the tide picked up." Tidus shrugged, glanced at Yuna's direction, and headed out of the hut in a hurry. You could tell he was uncomfortable in the same room with me.

"I'll step out a bit." I said glancing down toward the ground; I turned and left, even against Lulu's protests.

Walking around the small, silent, and still village. I felt the urge to talk to Marlene and the others. That when I remembered my phone, even though I doubted it would even work due to water damage and the whole, being in another world thing. I took it out of my pocket, sifted through the contacts until I found Tifa's number. I called her hoping it would pick up. To my surprise, the phone rang and rang. I was ready to give up when I heard her voice on the other line.

"Strife Delivery Service. How may I help you?" She asked, sounding confused and upset.

"Tifa." I called into the static phone.

"Cloud is that you!?" She asked.

"Yea. "

"I can hardly hear you. Where are you?"

"I'm okay. Tifa, I'm with—"Before I could finish the phone clicked off. I looked down and _LOW BATTERY_ flashed across the screen.

"Damn." I muttered shutting it with a thud and tossing it back into my empty pocket. Looking around I wondered where I could stay for the night, seeing Lulu and Wakka's was full. I walked up to the temple and sat down on the steps where Yuna and I talked earlier. I laid back and place my hands behind my head. I sighed and settle for the hard stone ground for the night.

-*-*

White. It was the white room again. I stumbled in, trying to regain my balance.

"Cloud." Her soft voice said.

"Aerith?" I asked.

"I know you're confused, but it will be okay." She said. I couldn't see her; I could only feel her back pressed against my own.

"Why—why did I get sent to her?"

"Your heart."

"What?"

"Its what you wanted most. Cloud—"Before I could get anymore answers I was awake again.

-*-*

"Hellooooooo" She called giggling.

I looked up blinking a few times against the sun's light.

"Wha?" I asked leaning up.

She laughed, "You're strange!"

"Yea well so are you…" I muttered, not realizing who it was.

She laughed again, "Yunie sure did pick a strange one." She called me strange again.

"Alright… Rikku." I said looking at the hyper blonde, "How old are you anyway?"

"Just turned 18!" She chimed. "What about you? You look pretty young."

"23." I muttered.

"And do you know how old Yuna is?" Rikku asked looking at me as I sat on the cobble stone steps.

"Um, no." I confessed.

Rikku laughed, "She's 20!" She told me with a smile.

"Oh." Personally, I thought she was younger.

"Alright well, come to Wakka's hut in a few, 'k?" Rikku told me randomly.

"Um okay?"

She ran down the hill then turned to me, "Ciao!" She called giggling then turning and running toward the exit of the village.

I wondered about Rikku, wondered if she was okay mentally…. Thought I haven't known her for more than a day…

I got up and started for the hut thinking there was nothing else to do.

*-*-*-*-*

**Okay so in case there is any confusing**

**Cloud is 22 in Advent Children, and it's been a year since the events in AC so that makes him 23 :]**

**Yuna is 19 in X-2 and its been a year since those events making her 20!**

**Okay so I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. :]**

**Review please!! Tell me if I need to work on something!! Be harsh in your critic (don't completely bash it though) cause I need all the help I can get from all you fellow writers and Final Fantasy Fans!!! **

**~Roxas**

**P.S. I am thinking about writing a fanfic based of my life (with a good chunk of fiction) if I did would you guys read and review?!**

**Well either way, thanks again for even looking here at this fic, Your Guardian Angel, more updates coming soon!!! **


	4. Author's Note :

**I know you guys hate these… yup author's notes.**

**Well, I have been so busy lately, and out of inspiration. **

**I am trying to find time to write and brain storm for this Fanfic. **

**I hope you guys will stick around a little while longer for the next chapter.**

**Thank you my lovely readers and reviewers!! **

**~Roxas. **


End file.
